In the "take out" food industry the containers in which the food is served are usually made of paper or plastic materials intended for convenient disposal after use. It is known to make such containers in box or carton form of substantial depth with an integral lid or top cover designed for closure after the food is placed therein.
However, heretofore there has been no satisfactory cover for food placed on shallow disposable food serving dishes such as the plates, platters or trays used in the "take out" food industry. It is known to place the "take out" food on a first disposable plate, platter or tray, for example, and then affix an identical or similar plate, platter or tray upside down on top of the first over the food, using staples or a similar attachment means. This is unsatisfactory or dangerous, or both, since unless the attachment means is fairly rugged, it will not provide adequate attachment to protect the food, whereas, if the attachment means is fairly rugged, it will be difficult to release and once released may fall into the food for accidental consumption since it is a separable item.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a separate, simple, yet effective cover for food serving dishes that is strong and durable when used for either hot or cold foods but which may be inexpensively manufactured for convenient use with existing food serving dishes.